


For the love of a engieneer

by Z3R0_O7



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z3R0_O7/pseuds/Z3R0_O7
Summary: Mio needed some kind of excitement in her life, but begin kidnapped nor befriend a group of hackers was not her plan. Why couldn't she just get a puppy and be done with it? Or join some club or an event to get normal friends to hang out with on a Friday night, not helping taking down Blume and build explosives. But does she want to change that and replace them for normal people? No, she doesn´t.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo......this is my first attempt to write and publish anything that I´ve done, so, please bear with me on this one. Also, English is not my first language, so sorry for any wrong grammar or spelling. But other than that, enjoy :)

Chapter one  
Mio´s been working in this little café slash dinner, named Kate´s, for a couple of months now. Not what she´s been dreaming about, but it pays the bills and she doesn't work full hour as well. The rest of the hours, she spends in a hardware/mechanic store tinkering with mechanics and helping with repairs where she can. The store is something she wants to work with, it helps to fulfil the need to be working with mechanics and to use her degree in engineering. So that university was not a total waste of money. 

The café´s small and cosy with a view out to the busy streets and Mission Dolores Park in San Francisco bay area. The theme is like any other café, with colours like red, white and splashes of green for some reason. It´s not big, but big enough to be busy when you are the only one working on the floor. The busiest hours are around lunch and when people are on their way home from their nine to five jobs. Mio is usually working the morning shift, despite not begin a morning person and pissing people off when she´s not yet to have her too strong black coffee in the morning when she hangs up the open sign on the door and putting on the first pot for the day. But still, she likes the quiet morning and watching people hurry to get to their jobs, worrying if they are going to be late or not because of the heavy San Fransisco morning rush. It gives her some kind of calm, knowing she´s already at work and doesn´t have to worry about the traffic. 

After a hectic couple of hours on the floor, running back and forth for the coffee pot, small talking with the costumers and wishing that something would happen so that she could go home, Mio can finally breathe for a second. It´s been a busy afternoon and her shift´s not over until closing time in a few hours. Today, she had to work the closing shift because her boss forced Mio to cover for her and her boss was not nice about it since she called like twenty minutes before the shift began. A lot of customers have been taking their drinks and food on the way home, complaining about the traffic and Mio´s bright red hair and piercings saying that people like her should not be working in places like this and others have taken a seat and just relaxing after work, smiling when she asked how they are doing and if they want some pastry to go with their coffee or tea. The usual routine in a café.

She can for the first time since she started her shift fix her messy ponytail, that she just had to put up fast before she rushed in through the door at lunch. Most of the hair has fallen over her shoulder but she had no time to fix it. Just when she´s done with her hair, Mio hears someone calling for her from the window seat and are asking for a refill of coffee. She´s going back behind the counter to grab the coffee pot, a few napkins and walks over to the one that called her. Her feet are almost killing her since she´s wearing wrong shoes for walking a long distance in, but since she didn't have any time to go home and change, the black sandals had to do for now. Her feet are not going to like her later. 

"Hey Rob, how are you doin´?" she asks as she refills the older man's cup in front of him. Rob's hands are holding on to the cup and a thoughtful expression on his face. It seems like his deep in his head and he doesn't react until he feels the heat of the newly brewed coffee in his cup. He looks up from the cup and smiles a little. Something is bothering him and Mio don´t like to see one of the few customers that treat her fairly and give some kind of decent tip. Rob doesn´t seem to mind the bright red hair nor the piercings, the only thing he cares about is that the coffee is newly brewed when he gets here after work, around five or so. 

"It´s going. Been having a bit of a fall out with the wife lately" Rob answer simply and sound like he does not wish to discuss the topic any further. He tries to fix his messy brown-grey hair with his fingers, but makes it even messier and sighs. Nothing is going his way today, so why should his hair be any different?

"Sorry to hear that" Mio says as a conversation end and walks back with the pot over to the counter again and sighs. Only a few hours left and then maybe she can go over to the store and try to fix a small engine and get time to think about her somewhat uneventful life and not so many to hang out with after work. It´s always been that way, but a person can always dream, right?

The door to Kate´s opens and in walks a man in a black snapback and somehow hipster clothes on his muscular build body. He has a pair of black glasses over his brown eyes and on the ridge of his board nose. The black man walks over to the counter and takes out earpieces from his ears and smiles a little to the redhead girl behind the counter. Mio can´t help it to smile back and this time it´s a real one. Most of the smiles she gives every day is usually somehow forced. But can someone blame her when people are complaining over something wrong with her?

"Hey, can I have three coffees to go, please?" he politely askes while looking around the place and wait for the total amount to pay. Mio studies him for a second and wonders where she´s seen that skull on his dark blue jacket before. And then it hit her, she has seen it all around town. On walls, billboards and protest. But she can´t remember what the skull´s connected with. The only thing she does remember is that it´s been all over the news lately. Something to do with Blume and all of those bigger companies that she does not care enough to remember the names of. 

"Yea, sure," Mio says, put it in total amount and while the black snapback pays for the coffees, she picks up three takeaway mugs from under the counter and fills them up with coffee and put them in a takeaway tray along with a few napkins, as she always does with takeaways.

"You are new, right?" The guy askes and takes the tray between his hands and awaits her answer. 

"Nah, been working here a few months, but mostly in the morning. How so?" she answered, smiles and lais the receipt in the empty spot on the tray. Why even ask that? Maybe to evade the awkward silence that eight out of ten times happens in situations like this one. 

"Just curious. Have a good one" and with that, he takes his leave and disappears down the street. Mio doesn't even get the chance to say anything before his gone. She stands there for a few seconds almost totally stunned until the door opens again and her shift continues like normal. She wipes tables, refills cups of coffee or tea and longing to close up and leave. 

A couple of hours later Mio walks out of the café, lock the door after her and she picks up her phone from her back pocket to check what time it is. It´s ten and late. Just when she kicked out the last customer, she tripped over nothing and all the cups on her tray flew all over the café and smashed into thousands of tiny pieces and Mio was left to clean the whole place for an hour and a half because some of the cups still had liquor in them. She wanted to go to the hardware store but it will be closed and no one will be there. So now what? Should she go home or what? Nothing is waiting for her at her apartment, except for a lot of unwashed plates, laundry and what so ever that she needs to take care of. So she does what she always does and walks the opposite way from her home and down some shady ally just for the sake of it. She just let her feet walk without her knowing where she might end up and focusing on to calm down and not to explode out of irritation from earlier. 

"You know it can be pretty nasty people out at night, don´t you, redhead?" a robotic voice behind her interrupted her thoughts and she stops in her track and almost freezes. Can the voice be one of these so-called "nasty people"? Or is it just someone who might have come to the café or hardware store and remembered her bright hair? She does not have time to reflect over any of the questions before she opens her mouth.

"Nothing has happened yet, so don´t worry your pretty head over it" she answered without turning around and a little mocking in her voice just for the hell of it. Mio needs some kind of excitement in her otherwise boring life, but mocking strangers in some dark ally might not be the solution for that. 

After that, it´s quiet in the ally, another one than the one she was in before. This one smells more than the one other and have a lot more trash. And it´s with that Mio realises how cold it is tonight and that she forgot to bring a jacket. It also reminds her of spy movies, the old ones. With a meeting taking place in some dark and creepy ally with the spy and either the villain or an informer. 

When Mio finally turns around, more out of curiosity than fear, she sees a figure in the shadows but too dark to see more than that. The only thing she can see is two big X´s somewhere where the eyes should be. Who´s the person in front of her and why is none of them saying anything?

"If you say so. Have a good one" the mask says after a few minutes and with that, he turn around and leaves the scene och Mio´s now alone in the night again. It´s not the fact that the mask spoke nor almost scared her to death, but that he did almost the same thing the snapback did earlier that day. Is it a coincidence or are the two men connected in some way? That´s the questions that go through when she hurries home to escape the cold and get some rest before her shift in a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry for the wait, life got in the way.  
> But ch.2 is now up and running, so enjoy! ^^

The afternoon after the ally conversation with the masked stranger, Mio´s staring at the parts of an automatic lawnmower in front of her. She left work a couple of hours ago and been working on this since then, but no progress. She has tried a few times to put the machine together, but every time she tries to start it, it growls and die immediately. Maybe it´s a wire that's connected wrong or maybe it´s all that connected wrong because something is not working and it´s making Mio irritated. She feels the need to destroy something, but nothing here can be destroyed. Most of the thing in the stockroom are mechanics that need repairing and delivering when done. So what and where on this thing is she doing wrong?  
Mio sighs, brush away the bright red hair from her face, straighten out her white Assasins creed Black flag t-shirt and leaves the stockroom to go out and get some fresh air and to clear her mind so that she can solve the problem with the lawnmower in a few minutes. She might be a pretty good engineer if she says so herself, but the mower might get the better of her. 

When she gets out in the cold evening air, she leans against the brick wall beside the door and closes her eyes for a moment. It´s nice to feel the cold air against her naked arms despite what the goosebumps say. It´s late afternoon and people walks by her, slightly looking at her and then be on their way home from work or out to an after-work somewhere nearby. She searches in both of the front pockets of her black ripped jeans for her headset, find them in the wrong pocket which is the left one and connects them to her phone and opens Spotify to play some music from one of her many playlists. The music streams into her head and the irritation from before begun to vanish. 

"You really like spending time in darks ally´s, huh? Batman can´t come and save you every time" a robotic teasing voice says in her headset that´s connected to her phone and was steaming music until now. That voice, it´s the voice from the night before. The person in the mask with the two X´s where the eyes should be. What´s his problem, if it is a guy that is. It might be a girl that has something in the mask that changes her voice for all Mio knows. Mio looks around in the ally to see if she might be able to see if the Mask is somewhere near her. But she sees nothing around her, except for a trashcan and people walking by and minding their own business.

"Who is this?" Mio askes a little scared of how he got in her phone without her answering anything. Despite being an engineer, she knows nothing about hacking electronics. She can put them together, but not hack them. 

"Your worst nightmare" is the answer that came through the earphones a moment after her question and now he´s just fucking with her. Mio rolls her eyes and is not that impressed by him so far. She has heard worst pick up lines at the bar, but she´s still not impressed. 

"How can you be Batman and my worst nightmare? It´s like saying that in reality, Batman´s the Joker and we both know that Batman´s never gonna be that kind of madness" Mio protests and all the fear she felt a minute ago is gone all of a sudden. It´s quite in the headset for en few seconds and Mio´s worried that the mask has disconnected. Because despite that they only have exchanged a couple of words with each other, she enjoys the company even if she doesn´t know the one who gives it to her. It´s a welcoming change from chatting with costumers at the cafe and hearing the complaint from the hardware shop that their thing is not done yet. 

"Who would you say that Blume is? Batman or the Joker?" the robotic voice says after a moment of silence and this time without the teasing. Why would he bring up Blume of all things is this corrupted world? Does he know something about her that only ctOS 2.0 should´ve picked up about her and store at one of the many servers at Blume HQ? Mio knows that she has a red flag in the system and a couple of her appliances have been rejected for that reason, but how can someone outside of Blume and the companies that buy Blume's information about people, possibly know that she hates them deeply? Ever since she took her degree in engineering she has had that red mark on her profile because she took a course in advance chemistry and choose to make explosives as a side project to earn more credits and now ctOS 2.0 have pinpointed her as some kind of risk. Just fucking great. It´s just what she needs.

Before she answers she takes a couple of seconds to adjust her green shirt over her white t-shirt. It also gives her a chance to think of what to say to that. This can be a trap, but also someone who wants to know her opinion of the big company. 

"None of them. Blume has it´s own fuckin category and can go straight to hell with it" Mio says in her headset. "How did you get that information?" she then askes and walks in again to the stockroom to continue with the lawnmower and to maybe escape the cold air. She walks over to the bench again, checks over the mower and accepts that she won´t get any further without any help from anybody and right now, the shop is closed and Mio is supposed to lock the place up when she leaves later that night. 

"I got my birds" is the sentence that gets the redhead out of her thoughts. Not the answer she wanted and the mask will probably not say anything else about it. It´s done and nothing she can do about it. In the process, she drops one of her small screwdrivers on the concrete floor and a quite "fuck" escapes her tongue as it hits the floor with a metallic sound. Mio hears the mask on the other end of the phone laugh a little, almost as if he tries to muffle the sound of it. 

"Oh, shut up, will ya? It´s not my fault that the fucking screwdriver wants to cheat on me with the floor!" the redhead says with a little higher pitch than before to defend herself from the failure. She pouts her lips, despite the facts that the one on the other side of the phone can´t see. Mio´s comment earns her a louder laugh and also a sound of something dropping to the floor on the mask´s end of the phone as well. That makes her laugh, a genuine one as well.

That´s how her night progress, with the two of them talking and the mask trying to help her with the lawnmower. He or she is pretty good at machines which is probably not a surprise since he or she hacked into her phone without her answering nor knowing. So in a couple of hours, they got the machine to at least not die immediately after she started it up. 

"Thanks for the help," is a hard sentence for the redhead to say when she closes the shop for the night since she always wants to solve problems on her own and asking for help usually hurts her pride and ego to rock bottom. She has always needed to solve her problems when she´s grown up, especially since her father left when she was little and later tried to connect with her again and her mother always working to not think about him leaving her with a child she sometimes not knew if she wanted.

"It was nothing" comes from the other side on the line and she can feel like he or she has a little smile on their lips behind the spike mask as if they enjoyed the night as well. 

Mio turns the key around in the lock and for the first time since she got to the city she goes straight home. Her head feels like jelly and her body is now running on spare energy as she walks down the empty streets of San Francisco.

"I never got your name, by the way" she comments into the phone as she walks the ten minutes walk home to her small apartment and all the laundry she needs to do when she gets there since she is almost out of jeans to wear. 

"You can call me Wrench, the destroyer!" comes a robotic roar on his or her side and with that she hears the familiar sound of the mask disconnecting from her phone and the world around her goes back to normal or as normal as it could be with sirens screaming somewhere in the city and spotlights roaming the shy.


End file.
